Exo
by kynoubye
Summary: William fit la découverte d'un monde qu'il ne connaissait même pas. À moins qu'il l'ai oublié...
1. Prologue

**Exo**

 **Auteur : Kynoubye**

 **Fandom : Code Lyoko Evolution**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de Code Lyoko Evolution n'est pas à moi mais à Moon Scoop.**

 **Couple : Yumi/Ulrich , Aelita/Jeremy**

 **Prologue**

 **Bonne lecture !!**

Sa y est , ils ont éteint le supercalculateur.

Sans moi.

Je croyais être l'un des leurs mais je me suis trompé. Ils me mettent à l'écart car j'ai fais une erreur , une erreur que tous le monde peut faire. Enfin seulement ceux qui connaissent le secret de la bande. Je me suis fait avoir par Xana et je lai payé très cher , ma scolarité y a pris un coup , ma réputation et mon mentale aussi. Je me suis mis à faire une dépression mais je ne montrais rien , il fallait que je sois fort pour surmonter cette épreuve.

Ce n'était pas facile mais petit à petit j'y suis arrivé. L'infirmière ma conseillé un psychologue , j'ai du être prudent pour ne rien dévoilé mais tous ses rendez-vous ont portés leurs fruits. Je me sens mieux même si je n'ai aucun ami.

Quand je suis arrivé à Kadic j'ai tout de suite eux la reputation du mec rebelle à cause de la reputaion de mon ancien lycée. J'ai collé des affiches partout , dessus je déclarait ma flamme à une fille pour qui j'avais le béguin. J'en ai même collé sur la voiture du principale , d'ailleurs il m'a même viré le lendemain.

Comment a t-il su que c'était moi ? À cause d'un petit rapporteur appelé Boris Pignol qui était en 6eA3.

Puis à mon tout premier jour à Kadic j'ai rencontré Yumi , nous étions dans la même classe. Nous avons vite s'impatiser , elle était littéralement mon genre de fille. Gothique et classe en même temps avec un grand côté sociable. Et vite j'ai fais la connaissance d'Ulrich , puis Odd et le reste de la bande. Je les aimais bien sauf Ulrich. Lui aussi convoitait Yumi et sa à littéralement mis une concurrence entre nous deux. Je le voyais bien , je n'avais aucune chance mais je m'accrochais , désespérément.

Un beau jour ils sont tous venu me voir et ils m'ont emmené dans un laboratoire situé dans une vielle usine , il y avait un ordinateur comme ceux des films de science fiction.

Un ordinateur quantique.

Puis ils m'ont parlé de chose que je ne me souvenais même pas. Que j'ai désamorcé une bombe , que j'ai aidé Yumi à faire une mission et d'autres truc du genre. Je ne les croyaient pas jusqu'a que je rentres dans un scanner et que j'ailles sur Lyoko. Je me croyais prêt...mais j'ai foutue la merde !

Lyoko était juste DÉMENT ! Je me croyais comme dans un jeux vidéo, j'avais une arme TROP BADASS ! Une Zanbato comme dans mon jeu video préféré ! j'étais une sorte de guerrier de l'espace.

J'ai pris la menace Xana beaucoup trop à la légère. Un bruit , les cris de Aelita et ce fut le trou noir.

Quand je me suis réveillé ce fut le choc brutal. Je suis resté _plusieurs mois_ sous le contrôle de Xana. Jeremy a crée un clone à mon image pour me remplacer.

Et catastrophe. Ce clone était complètement débile. Mes notes avaient littéralement coulé , j'avais la réputation du beauf de l'école. Vous s'avez le mec qui n'a aucun amie avec une cervelle de mollusque , qui lance des boulettes de papiers avec de la salive en cours et qui était relou après 15 secondes de communication ? J'étais ce type la.

Les lyokos-guerriers mon largué. J'avais du mal à rattraper mes notes en cours. J'étais victime de moquerie et de harcèlement. Je prenais de la drogue et je fumais. Je buvais un peu.

Au fur et à mesure mon moral baissa , puis chuta. J'étais devenu dépressif. Je ne mangeais rien à la cantine. Madame Hertz avait remarquer que je n'allais pas bien et elle était la seul à l'avoir remarquer. Elle m'avait envoyé voir l'infirmière et j'ai eu droit à une dispense de cours de sport , d'informatique et de philosophie. J'étais plutôt doué dans ses matières sa allait être facile de remonter mais les autres non.

Yumi me parlait toujours mais elle ne s'attardait pas longtemps. De temps en temps elle m'encouragait à avancé et ça me faisait du bien. Aelita aussi mais elle restait timide à mon sujet.

Au final je révisais au CDI et mes notes sont devenus convenable. Je ne passais plus trop pour un relou et j'ai reussi à arrêter la drogue. Je recommençais à avoir une vie normale. Les lyokos-guerriers avaient tué Xana , le supercalculateur était éteint et je mènerais à nouveau une vie normal.

Enfin , je le croyais.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Xana 20

**Exo**

 **Auteur : Kynoubye**

 **Fandom : Code Lyoko Evolution**

 **Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appart** **ient.**

 **Raiting : K**

 **Chapitre 1 : Xana 2.0**

 **Bonne lecture !!**

Ça fait 3 mois que le supercalculateur est éteint , que Xana est mort et que la terre ne risque plus rien. Je suis passé en classe supérieur et je suis toujours dans la même classe que Yumi. Nous nous parlons de temps en temps mais il y a une légère tension entre nous. Nous faisons toujours équipe pour les binômes et mes notes sont plutôt bonne.

Tous étaient tranquille. Puis un soir je me suis senti bizarre.

Je me suis mis à rêver de choses étrange , ma vision n'était composé que de ténèbres , j'obéisais à quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas qui. Je passais à l'attaque quand c'était nécessaire mais tous le temps j'échouais ,car des personnes arrivaient à m'arrêter. Cela contrariait la personne à qui j'obéissais. J'accomplissait ses ordres du mieux que je le pouvais, il m'offrait même les armes nécessaire.

Je vivais quelque part mais je ne sais plus oú.

Le matin quand je me réveillais je me sentais faible. Mes rêves se répétait sans cesse , ils étaient tous flou. Mais au fur et à mesure ils évoluaient jusqu'a ne plus évoluer du tout. Il se répétait chaque nuit. C'était fatiguant. Mais je n'avais pas peur , ce n'était pas effrayant c'était juste pesant.

À un moment , au milieu de la nuit mon cœur c'était accéléré. Je me sentais étourdi et etrange , des déferlantes de frissons parcouraient mon corps , mon cerveau était comme bloqué. Et la j'ai su.

Xana était revenu, je le sentais. Mes entrailles brûlaient furieusement lors de sa toute première attaque. Les lyoko-guerriers ont vite désactive la tour et encore une fois j'étais exclu.

\- Alors ? Sa fait des petits coup en douce sur Lyoko ?

Ils étaient tous la, ils me regardaient comme si j'étais un parasite. Yumi et Aelita semblaient gêné , Odd et Ulrich semblaient en colère et Jeremy était resté neutre.

\- Que tu le veuilles ou pas tu ne fais plus partis d'la bande lança Ulrich.

\- Ouais dit Odd , tu te la joue trop perso ! t'as pas vu ce qui t'étais arrivé la derniere fois ?

\- De toute façon vous aurez besoin de moi pour affronté Xana ce n'est qu'une question de temps !

Je tourne les talons et j'entends Odd faire une remarque à mon sujet mais je l'ignore complètement. Il m'énerve.

Sur ce coup je ferais le maximum pour être de la partie.Je ne me laisserais pas abattre cette fois !

 **}i{**

Quelques jours après je les ai surpris en train de parler à nouveau de Lyoko. Et je suis allé les voir , je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher , c'était plus fort que moi. Ils m'ont recalé à nouveau. Enfin seulement Odd et Ulrich , les autres sont restés en retrait.

Ce soir la il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre. Je m'étais levé pour boire de l'eau puis je me suis senti comme vide d'esprit. Comme si le monde n'existais plus , puis j'ai vu un bureau étrange.

Non ce n'étais pas un bureau, c'était un laboratoire comme celui de l'usine mais en plus sombre.Il y avait un homme qui frappait aisément les touches d'un clavier et qui parlait seul. Il le faisait comme si il le faisait tous les jours. Il parlait mais aucun son ne se fait entendre seul ses lèvres remuaient . Puis il se leva du fauteuil et il marcha vers moi, à chacun de ses pas les ténèbres devenaient opaque jusqu'a que tous disparaisse. Puis se fut le noir complet et un silence pesant.

Des murmures se mirent à remplir ma tête, comme des plaintes.

 _William...William...William..._

Non ce n'était pas des plaintes mais des lamentations. Cette personne m'appelait désespérément. Ça me perturbe énormément , car j'entends ma propre voix.

Puis ce fut le silence un court instant , et cette fois ci des appels se furent violent et de plus en plus net.

 **}i{**

\- Cette mission est un fiasco total.

\- J'suis d'accord avec Yumi , dit Ulrich.

Jeremy soupira puis dit :

\- La prochaine fois nous serons mieux préparé pour aller sur le Cortex mais ça suffit pour ce soir , le couvre-feu est déja passez et si on nous voient dehors ça va être la cata'.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Einstein epuis le sommeil c'est sacré !

Un rire général s'imposa chez les Lyoko-Guerriers. Malheureusement Jeremy avait raison (comme toujours). Ils avaient passé tout l'après midi au labo et le soleil c'était déjà couché.

Yumi rentré chez elle risquait de se faire grondé. Aelita avait rejoint sa chambre sans croiser Jim. Et Jeremy , Odd et Ulrich discutaient le plus silencieusement possible dans les couloirs menant à leurs chambres respective. Sauf qu'un élément perturbateur fit son apparition. William était debout comme un pantin au milieu de couloir.

Les garçons stopèrent leurs marches juste à côté de lui.

\- Allo la terre , dit Odd en bougeant sa main devant son regard pétrifié. Tu nous reçoit ?

\- Odd arrête ! Jeremy qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- J'en sait rien... Il saisit William prudemment par les épaules et il le secoua doucement.

\- William ! William ! Hey ! Tu m'entends ?

 **}i{**

C'est la voix de Jeremy. Je reviens à la réalité doucement , jusqu'a revenir complètement.

\- Hein ?

\- Deux ! dit Odd l'air content de lui.

\- Très drôle Odd , très drôle.

\- Pourquoi tu reste debout au milieu du couloir à cette heure ci ?

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question Ulrich. Ma réplique a l'air de le mettre en colère.

\- Est-ce que ça va William ?

J'avais littéralement zapper la présence de Jeremy.

\- Oui merci je suis juste fatiguer. Bonne nuit.

Je n'attends même pas leurs réponse que je pars en direction de ma chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Cortex

**Exo**

 **Auteur : Kynouby**

 **Fandom : Code Lyoko**

 **Disclaimer : Cette univers n'est pas à moi.**

 **Chapitre 2 : Cort** **ex**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _William...Souviens toi de moi...William..._

Je me réveille faiblement comme chaque matin mais je sais qu'après je me sentirais mieux. Cette voix est toujours présente , elle passe son temps à m'appeler et c'est perturbant.

Aujourd'hui samedi et donc pas cours l'après midi , ce qui est plutôt cool . Je n'ai qu'español et anglais.

Seul dieu sait que je déteste l'español.

Faire semblant de suivre ce cours était un art , heureusement je n'ai qu'une heure de se cours. Et après go révisé avec Yumi.

 **}i{**

\- Bon dès qu'on fini les cours on plonge sur Lyoko pour déterminé le retour de Xana et voir le signal qu'on à repéré dans la mer numérique.

\- Relax Jeremy ! Tu nous l'as dit 3 fois hier soir on a compris.

\- Oui mais je préfères mieux prévenir et je te signal que la dernière fois tu t'es permis d'arriver en retard parce que tu voulais finir ton jeux vidéo.

\- Oui car ce n'était pas une attaque de Xana.

Rire général sauf pour Jeremy.

\- Ok , Einstein c'est d'accord j'arriverais à l'heure c'est promis.

\- Cette aprem' j'ai un expo à finir avec William je ferais vite.

Ulrich semblait en désaccord avec ça mais il ne dit rien.

\- On ferait mieux de finir, dit-il pour changer de sujet , les cours commencent dans 5 minutes.

 **}i{**

Au final la journée c'est passé vite je suis plutôt content. J'ai fini mon exposé avec Yumi , malheureusement elle a du partir rapidement pour un truc "urgent". Même si je soupçonne qu'elle est allé au labo mais je n'en suis pas sur.

Je n'ai pas déjeuné ce matin , mes rêves deviennent de plus en plus lourds et je dors plus longtemps que d'habitude. Du coup Rosa à accepté de me donner un truc pour tenir. Un yaourt aux fruits , de base c'est pas un de mes favoris mais c'est mieux que rien. Je l'ai remercié gracieusement pour son geste.

En passant pour jeter mon yaourt j'entends du bruit venant du réfectoire.

\- Hey hey ! Ouvrez ! Aidez moi !!!

\- Odd ? dis-je surpris.

\- Hey William ! Aides moi !

\- Alors ça fait quoi de se faire piéger comme un débutant ?

\- Haha très drôle...tu peux aller chercher Jim c'est lui qui a la clé et dépêche toi y'a urgence !

\- Xana attaque ?

\- Heu non.. mais c'est important...

\- Ok t'inquiète...lui dis-je avec un sourire moqueur qu'il ne peut pas voir. Je jettes mon yaourt rapidement et je fonces vers l'usine.

 **}i{**

Je suis dans le monte-charge menant au labo , rigolant à la farce que je viens de faire à Odd. Les portes s'ouvrent tranquillement sur Jeremy piannotant sur son clavier.

\- Odd ! tu es encore en retard !.. William ? Heu nous sommes...

\- En pleine mission je vois ça , dis-je mi agacée mi amusé. C'est juste pour dire que Odd est très occupé , il ne pourra pas venir.

Le temps que je parles je m'étais déjà rapproché de lui pour regarder les données circulant sur l'ordinateur. Tous paraissaient tranquille puis quelque chose de bizarre apparu sur l'écran.

\- Yumi ! Ulrich ! Aelita ! Attention !! je détecte du mouvement sur le Cortex.

Il a l'air inquiet.

\- Le Cortex ?

\- C'est une sorte de...

\- Jeremy , dit Aelita paniquée , Ulrich et Yumi se sont fait dévertualisé !

\- Oh non , je n'arrives pas à les ramener !

\- Quoi ! commença ? ils sont en vie ?

Mon cœur palpite beaucoup trop vite , c'est douloureux.

\- Oui...non j'en sais rien !

\- Transfère moi !

Je n'attends même pas sa réponse que je fonce en salle des scanners prêt pour la virtualisation.

\- Transfert William , Scanner William , virtualisation !

 **}i{**

Je sens mon corps se crée sous forme de donnée, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des fourmis sous ma peau. J'atteinds le sol et toutes les sensations disparaissent pour faire place au vide. Ma tenu est toute noir avec des rayures rouges à certain endroit , un brassard à pics au bras gauche et ma bonne vielle Zambato.

Je regarde mon nouvel environnement.

\- Wouaw ! C'est plutôt stylé.

Les couleurs cyan-fluo et noir vont bien avec le petit côté virtuelle des plates-formes. C'est juste épique.

\- William pas le temps de regarder le décor , Aelita a besoin d'aide. Xana à envoyé 3 crabes au Nord-Ouest , je t'envoies l'Over-Bike.

\- Pas besoin , dis-je sur de moi , je crois que j'ai gardé un petit souvenir de l'époque de Xana.

En une fraction de seconde je deviens des minuscules particules de poussière numérique. Le super-smoke , cette capacité est quand même super utile pour faire de grande distance très rapidement.

Ce monde est quand même fascinant.

\- William , je t'en supplie fait vite , Aelita se fait attaquer par des crabes et il ne lui reste pas beaucoup de point de vie. Quant à Yumi et Ulrich ils sont coincé dans le monde numérique. Le Cortex interfère avec le skid , pour les ramenés il faut qu'Aelita récupère leurs signatures numériques dans le noyau du Cortex et elle n'y arrivera pas sans toi !

 **}i{**

Mais qu'est ce qu'il fou William ! Y'a les autres qui m'attendent ! J'me fais tellement chié que la seul occupation que j'ai trouvé c'est de taper ma tête contre la porte dans l'espoir que Jim se dépêche.

La porte s'ouvre brutalement sur un Jim contrarié.

\- Della Robbia ! C'est toi qui fait tous ce tintamarre ?

\- William en a mis du temps pour vous prévenir !

\- Dumbar ? Il ne ma rien dit du tout, Dit Jim perplexe.

Mon cerveau fonctionne à toute vitesse.

\- Oh le fumier ! Si jamais je le trouve !

Je me lève et je cours à toute vitesse vers le labo.

\- Attends Della Robbia choisis un nombre ! Deux ? Quatre ? Six ?

\- Plus tard m'ssieu ! lui criais-je au loin

\- Adjugé Della Robbia ! 10 heures de colle !

Il peut me donner autant d'heure de colle qu'il veut l'gros Jim , le plus important est la mission et que je fasse sa fête à William. Je cours jusqu'a essoufflement et enfin je suis à l'usine.

\- Alors la lui ! Si jamais j'le vois !

\- Odd ! les autres sont déjà sur le Cortex , dit Jeremy , Ulrich et Yumi sont en danger alors tu plonges !

\- Y'a pas qu'eux qui sont en danger... C'est quoi le Cortex ?

\- Pas le temps ! Fonce aux scanners !

 **}i{**

Satané crabes ! Il y en a de tous les côtés !

Plus j'en tues avec Aelita plus il y en a !

\- Tenez bon , nous parviens la voix de Jeremy , Odd arrive.

Tient il a réussi à sortir lui ? un léger sourire se glisse sur mes lèvres.

Soudain un bruit comme une corne de brume résonne dans le Cortex , suivis d'une violente secousse faisant trembler les plates-formes.

\- Que ce passe t-il ?

Je me retourne vers Aelita pour plus d'explication quand je vois le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

\- Attention !

Elle tombe mais je la rattrape de justesse. Un vibrement parcours le sol et il y a une grande porte noir en forme d'étoile à 6 branches qui s'ouvre en spirale. Je ne me pose pas de question , je sais ce que je dois faire.

\- Aelita je m'occupes d'eux fonce !

Elle hoche la tête et elle s'en va en déployant ses ailes. Je me retrouve seul face à 5 crabes. Puis un explose mystérieusement.

Odd apparaît et fait un grand bond puis en explose un deuxième , puis un troisième. Et moi j'envoies une valse d'énergie qui en dégomme un , puis je lance ma Zambato qui tue le dernier. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me réjouir de mon attaque que Odd me saute dessus.

\- Alors tu as réussi à sortir ? dis-je d'un ton ironique.

\- Je vais te mettre une raclée tu pers rien pour attendre !

Il commence a m'envoyé des flèches en rafales et bien sur il ne me touche même pas. Ma Zambato est un bouclier suffisant. Même si je dois admettre que c'est amusant la ça commence à me saouler.

J'utilise mon super-smoke et je vais sur une plate-forme en hauteur sans pour autant perdre de vue le sasse.

J'entends le bruit d'un moteur et en une fraction de seconde je me retrouve sur le sol.

\- Je vais te régler ton comptes !

\- Hey tu t'calmes ok ? lui dis-je d'un ton menaçant.

\- Dans tes rêves ouais je vais te mettre une raclée ! dit-il d'un ton agressif.

\- Odd arrête !

\- Amène toi !

Un bruit résonne , le même bruit de corne de brume que tout à l'heure. Les plates-formes se démontent , d'autres montent, certaines s'emboîtent et des murs apparaissent. Je ne voyais pas les choses sous ses angles quand j'étais près du sasse.

 **}i{**

\- Aelita , ç'est bon j'ai les signatures numérique ! Sors sinon tu sera bloquée !

Aucune réponse.

\- Aelita !

En face d'elle défilait des centaines d'images. Dont son père et sa mère.

\- Papa ? souffla t-elle pour elle même.

\- Aelita sort ! Vite ! Le sasse va se refermer !

Elle vit son père enlacé sa mère.

\- Aelita sort !

Serrer la main d'un homme blond à la forte carrure. Hopper face à des hommes habillé dans des collants vert.

\- Aelita fou le camp !

Tous tremblaient autour d'elle , les larges plates-formes noir entourant ce noyau rosé et bleuté tombaient dans le vide. Le danger était proche mais elle n'arrivait pas à détourné le regard de son père. C'était difficile.

 **}i{**

En dehors du noyau , Odd , William et Jeremy s'inquiétait de ne pas voir Aelita sortir. Ulrich et Yumi était déjà sur terre.

Le sasse se refermait de plus en plus. Par espoir William essaya de coincer le mécanisme de fermeture grâce à sa Zambato et ce fut un échec.

Mais ce fut un soulagement de voir l'Ange de Lyoko sortir à 1 seconde prêt du bouclage de cette porte immense et se poser gracieusement à côté des deux avatars que représentaient Odd et William.

\- Sympa le coin dit William avec un air hilare.

 **}i{**

\- Attendez...je rêves ou tu viens de dire que tu va y réfléchir ?

\- Il a sauvé la vie d'Aelita , d'Ulrich et Yumi. Bon j'avoue il t'a fait une sale crasse mais sans lui on aurai peut être perdu la mission.

\- Je suis d'accord , merci William dit Aelita.

\- Merci, dit Yumi.

Ulrich se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête.

\- J'y crois pas , dit Odd , vous ne voulez pas l'embrasser aussi ?

William rit puis ajouta :

\- un simple merci suffit.

Au final cette journée c'est bien terminé. Odd c'est vengé de moi et j'ai eu 10 heures de colle avec lui mais je m'en fou. L'aventure sur le Cortex était juste génial ! Ce n'est pas un jeu , je le sais mais le fait de s'avoir que j'ai encore une chance d'être dans la team des L-G me rend fou de joie. Alors c'est avec bonheur que je vais à la cantine.

 _William..._


End file.
